


Loving Her Was Red

by SorceressofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic
Summary: Charlie watches Hermione dance at a pub and sees red.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Loving Her Was Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published drabble, enjoy :)

Charlie took a swig of his beer as he stared out onto the packed dance floor. The pub music was blaring, and the colored lights were glowing. All the females on the reserve and from town were dressed to impress, with their sparkly tops and short shorts or short dresses if they were adventurous. Charlie knew all this because this is what twenty-somethings in Romania do on a Friday night.

This night was different because someone finally pulled themselves away from their passion project and let her wild hair down. Her big brown eyes were shut tight as she lost herself in the pulsing music. She fit right in with the locals, sporting a red tank top and denim shorts.

A shaggy-haired blond local came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist as she swayed. Charlie took another swig to temper his rage, she was a grown woman, and she could take care of herself. When the blonde’s hands moved south, Charlie saw red. He glared at the blonde and willed his witch to push him away for getting so handsy.

Just then, Hermione’s brown eyes locked with his blue ones and she beckoned him to join her, calmly moving the blonde’s hands off her waist and swaying to an open space. Charlie chugged the rest of his beer and went to his place behind her as she continued to dance, now with his arms around her. She let her arms travel around his neck and smiled.


End file.
